tconfigfandomcom-20200213-history
Lawura's Builder Pack
Download All-in-one Misc Decorations Platforms Decorative Blocks Fences Furniture Marble Window Glass Content 'Furniture' ' ' 'Decorative Blocks' ' ' 'Fences' 'Misc Decorations' ' ' 'Platforms' 'Window Glass ' ' ' 'Marble' ' ' 'Craftlist' 'Pillar notice' The pillars may be a little hard to work with and in times buggy. I will be working of fixing the tiles where I can, when I confront a major problem, but in general its complicity limits the possibilities. The pillars are designed to act as pillars only. If you manage to build something else with them, I raise my hat before you. 'Pillar "How to"' Firs of all for a pillar you will need a back wall. You may remove the wall after you have build the pillars, that will not affect the construction. Secondly, for correct tile collision use marble blocks around your pillars (at bottom and top). For a simple pillar, that does not have any decorations (as on the picture to the left in the title) Just place the background wall and the pillar tiles one above another. Remove the back wall if so needed. You are done. For the pillar as on picture in the middle. Build the back wall. Build your pillar (no matther what width, just keep in mind that the thicker the pillar the more noticable there will be the flaw of the decorations on the bottom and top. add one block of the pillar to right and left of the bottom and top of your pillar. You are done. Remove the backwall if needed. For the pillar on the right *(1) you will need to make two layers of m arble below and above your column so they go at lest one tile to left and right from the column. *(2) Build the backwall. *(3) Build the wanted thickness of your column. *(4)Add one tile to left and right at the top and the bottom of your pillar (just like in the case 2). You will get a pillar that looks just like the one on the middle picture. *(5)Now the tricky part comes. The last blocks of pillar you added. Assuming you have 2 layer thick marble under it, remove one block of marble under and above accordingly for each lastly placed block. *(6) In the opened niches place the pillar blocks. Your column decorations shall now look like on the picture to the right in the title. Changelog 0.1.3 Items with tiles added: *Cupboard *Wardrobe 0.1.2 General Changes *Included mod folders are renamed.Delete the old folders and make sure to enable the new ones in game Items with tiles added: *Marble *Marble Pillar *Marble Wall *Marble Platform. 0.1.1 Items with tiles added: *Copper Brick Platform *Silver Brick Platform *Gold Brick Platform *Pink Brick Platform *Green Brick Platform *Blue Brick Platform *Obsidian Brick Platform *Hellstone Brick Platform *Stone Handrail *Iron Handrail *Silver Handrail *Golden Handrail 0.1 - Release Special thanks and Credits to Pixel Lantern for permition to use his textures (http://www.terrariaonline.com/threads/terraria-east.47951/) for this addon and to Surfpup for creating the wonderfull mod. Category:Modpack